


one universe has us right

by princegrantaire



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morrissey and marr are soulmates. they keep meeting across different lifetimes but only morrissey remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one universe has us right

**Author's Note:**

> i call morrissey 'steven' in this because anything else seemed too weird. hope you like it!! (sorry it's super short)
> 
> title comes from this elisabeth hewer poem: http://elisabethhewer.co.uk/post/117690706596/in-one-timeline-we-kiss-but-the-stars-dont-come
> 
> the "another J" thing is a reference to jake

The first time he sees him, _really_ sees him, is at the Patti Smith concert, the one Johnny thinks he doesn't remember.

Steven knows it's _him_ , he likes to think he'd know him anywhere and in a way he already has. He doesn't always find him and in those universes he prefers to end it all as soon as he knows there isn't any chance of finding Johnny, as soon as he knows he's been born without a chance at happiness. In each lifetime the ending hurts less and less but the meeting will never, or at least hasn't so far, stop leaving him breathless. He's never sure if Johnny remembers and if he does, he's never given any indication.

As Steven feels the breath knocked out of him and a steadying hand on his shoulder he knows he's found him again.

"Thanks but I'm fine," he forces himself to say as onlookers seem to think he's having a panic attack, which, evidently, would be nothing new for Steven.

"You talk funny," the boy says, smiling.

(When Steven finds out he's called Johnny in this lifetime as well he nearly starts crying. Universes where he has _that_ name never end well.)

That's how it starts and for a moment (years but they pass in a blur) they're on top of the world.

In this lifetime Steven wants to sing his heart out and Johnny can play guitar and it's almost enough until it isn't. Johnny loves Angie, which doesn't come as a shock (he's only loved Steven once but they've met millions of times, maybe more than even Steven remembers) but it still stings. At least they're in this together, Steven tells himself until Johnny picks up and leaves and leaves him with nothing, least of all an explanation.

Something changes though. For the first time Steven thinks he can make it on his own and for the first time he starts remembering less and less of all those other lifetimes. For the first time, he thinks, the circle might be broken.

(Years later he learns to love again. Another J but a new start.)


End file.
